


Foot Massage

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Mother Hen Keith, Sick Lance, Sick Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Keith had warned his boyfriends not to play in the snow during the storm and now that Shiro and Lance are sick, he takes care of them but Lance decides to take advantage of his doting boyfriend.(A/N: Contains a brief sexual mention, please do not read if this will make you uncomfortable.)





	Foot Massage

**Author's Note:**

> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Thank you again to Pawisa for drawing really cute art !! :3 x
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated x

Keith groaned when he woke up, both of his arms weighted down. He was always disoriented in the morning before remembering that he had two cuddly boyfriends who convinced Keith that he was the perfect middle spoon. He didn’t know how, seeing as he always tossed and turned, but if it made them happy he wouldn’t fight it.

He withdrew his arm from under Lance first, turning to face Shiro before pulling away and kissing both their foreheads. He awkwardly crawled out of the bed like he always does, stretching once he was no longer trapped in a tangle of limbs. It was an early December morning and Lance’s college classes were canceled due to the snow, Shiro was on vacation from work and seeing as Keith worked from home, it was the perfect time for them all to spend time together. However, yesterday Lance and Shiro decided to go out and play in the snow ignoring Keith’s promise that he wouldn’t take care of them when they got sick.

Speaking of his boyfriends, he peeked back into their bedroom to see neither of them had moved, a light snore sounding from Shiro. Keith went to start coffee before returning the bedroom and quietly pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“Keith?”

Lance’s quiet voice had Keith turning around mid-leg tug, almost falling but managed to stable himself. Surprisingly, Lance didn’t laugh.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Keith whispered, walking over and kissing Lance’s forehead for the second time that morning.

“Mmm… can you get me some water?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you…”

Keith replied by running his hand through Lance’s hair before leaving their bedroom and entering the kitchen. The coffee was almost done and that meant Keith was going into work-mode. It might be the holidays, but being a YouTuber’s video editor meant he had daily deadlines and Keith was focused on one word; Vlogmas.

There was also an unspoken agreement that nobody bothered Keith while he was working. There were often times when Shiro or Lance would simply ask him what he wanted for dinner, repeating the question when he didn’t respond, and Keith would snap at them for interrupting his work. He’s gotten better since that instance, but Keith still hated it, wishing he had more patience.

He carried the glass of water back into the bedroom and frowned at Lance, who was still wrapped up underneath the blankets. After placing it on the nightstand, Keith decided to take a quick shower before starting his work day. When Lance didn’t join him halfway through like he usually does, he knew something was off.

Keith approached Lance again, this time with just a towel around his waist. He didn’t respond to Keith’s presence, only humming when Keith pressed the back of his hand on Lance’s forehead.

“Are you sick?”

“Uh-uh.” Lance denied, moving to turn his head the other way but pausing when he noticed what Keith was wearing.

Lance rubbed at his eyes before sitting up. He looked at Keith’s happy trail before surprising him by looking back up at his face.

“How much work do you have today?”

Keith blinked. “Uh… a few hours worth?”

“Will you come back to cuddle after?”

Keith was floored. Never has Lance, after seeing Keith practically naked, preferred to cuddle than fuck. Especially next to a still peacefully-sleeping Shiro. Keith knew he could be dense at times but even if Lance was trying a new style of foreplaying, he was lacking that stupid smirk he always wore.

“You know I’m naked right now, right?”

Lance’s cheeks flushed red and he started to laugh but it slowly morphed into a cough. Realization washed over Keith’s face as he stared at his sick boyfriend then looked over at Shiro, noticing his cheeks held the same pink tint as Lance’s.

“You both are sick, aren’t you?”

Lance didn’t reply, only slumped back down in the bed with his back now facing Keith, who mumbled an _“I told you so”_ before dropping his towel and changing into fresh clothes. Keith poured his cup of coffee, sitting at his desk in the living room as he waited for his computer to start up.

 

 

Keith finished his first set of video editing early, sending the finished videos off to his clients for approval. It was nearing noon so he went to the kitchen to make some food, then realizing he hasn’t heard any movement throughout the apartment. The entire morning. Keith peered over at the hallway that led to their bedroom and saw his two motionless beings of boyfriends still underneath the blankets.

Keith walked back into their bedroom and stood in the doorway for a few moments before turning on the light. Neither of them reacted, seeing as Shiro was _still_ sleeping and Lance had burrowed his head underneath the blanket. Keith went for Lance first and as soon as he pulled the blanket down, he was met with whining.

“Keith, please, let me- Keith!”

Keith threw Lance over his shoulder and ignored his quiet pleas to let him go. Keith heard a mumble from Shiro but didn’t pay attention to it. He walked into the living room and laid Lance on the couch before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Stay.”

Lance blinked at Keith, who then returned to Lance moments later and made him a new cocoon of blankets. He even positioned another pillow behind Lance’s head to make sure he was more comfortable. Lance looked at Keith in surprise, which caused the other man to blush, but Keith ignored it and returned to the bedroom after a few moments. He handed Lance his phone and set down the glass of water on the coffee table, even scooting the piece of furniture closer so Lance wouldn’t have to reach as far.

When Keith walked back to their bedroom, the last thing Lance expected to see was Keith now carrying Shiro out to the living room. He couldn’t control his laughter and didn’t care when it spiraled into a coughing fit. Shiro was in a sleepy, confused daze as Keith laid him on the other half of their L-shaped couch, providing him with the same treatment.

Shiro thanked him, a loving smile on his face as he stared up at Keith. Keith didn’t reply but the blush deepened on his cheeks, indicated that Shiro’s affections had been heard. He returned into the kitchen and started to make them breakfast, first pouring them glasses of orange juice. He then put bread in the toaster, hopped onto his computer and sent an email to his next client.

_My boyfriends are sick and I have to take care of them so the videos might be sent to you a little late, I will still get them finished today. I apologize for the inconvenience._

_K K_

He tried to keep it as professional and to-the-point as possible then moved the files he needed onto his laptop, before he sat at the end of the couch near Lance’s feet. He was able to finish preparing his laptop to start editing just as the toaster sounded. He brought Shiro and Lance their glasses of orange juice before returning with plates of food.

“Thank you, Keith…”

“Thanks… um, could you get me more water too?”

“Yeah.”

Keith took the empty glass from Lance, handing him his plate. After completing Lance’s request, he retrieved his earphones from his desk before sitting back down on the couch and squeezed one of Lance’s feet.

“Poke me if one of you need anything.”

“Tissues would be nice.” Shiro said, smiling over at Keith. “I think we have some in the closet hallway.”

Keith didn’t complain a peep at having to get up right after sitting down. When he returned to the couch, Lance asked for more toast and Keith was again heading back into the kitchen. Shiro had motioned for Lance to stop for now as he had already caught on to what Lance was doing. The older man received a dazed smile in response then looked over at Keith. He was leaning against the counter on his phone and by the way he was typing, Lance assumed he was responding to one of his clients.

“He’s so cute though.”

“Lance.”

“If I told him to get me donuts, he would go get me donuts.”

_“Lance.”_

They stopped talking as Keith made his way back over, oblivious to their hushed conversation. Lance thanked his doting boyfriend who replied with a hum before looking to Shiro as if asking if he needed anything else.

“I’m fine for now.”

Keith sat down by Lance’s feet once again, not snapping at him when the blue eyed boy maneuvered his feet under his legs. Lance cast another sly glance at Shiro before letting out a few fake coughs.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro couldn’t bare to watch anymore, looking at Keith now. He was clueless. His smart and talented boyfriend being taken advantage of by his other smart and talented boyfriend, and Shiro wasn’t sure if he wanted to intervene. As the day continued, Lance had Keith on his beck and call requesting this and that without receiving one complaint. Shiro thought it was never going to stop.

“Keith…” Lance moaned out, poking Keith’s thigh.

Shiro looked at the top of his phone’s screen, seeing it had just turned to 7pm. Keith had long since finished his work and was now napping at the end of the couch. He rubbed his eyes before humming in reply to Lance.

“Can you give me a foot massage?”

“You’ve been lying on your ass all day, your feet don’t hurt.”

Keith’s answer was quiet but the dismissal piked Shiro’s interest. The older man continued holding his phone in front of his face as he peered over it at his boyfriends. Had Keith finally caught on?

“Please.” Lance drew the word out, continuing to poke Keith’s thigh.

“No, your feet are fine.”

Keith closed his eyes and went to return to napping but Lance touched his big toe to Keith’s cheek. The raven-haired man slapped his foot away before glaring at him. Lance just smiled and continued to annoy him, Shiro watching the scene unfold before him.

“If you’re shoving your foot in my face, you’re not sick enough for me to have to take care of you anymore.”

Lance faked a cough immediately. “No, I’m sick, Daddy.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at his younger boyfriend before shifting them over to Shiro. Shiro gave a sympathetic look and that was all it took for Keith to understand what Lance was doing, and the man looked back at him.

“You’ve just been using me, haven’t you?”

Lance didn’t say anything but the blush rushing into his cheeks spoke for him. Keith grumbled before taking his laptop and phone, heading to their room. Shiro didn’t hear the door close so he could only assume Keith still wanted to be able to hear them if they truly needed something.

“Shiro… what do I do?” Lance whined.

“You know what you need to do.”

Shiro sighed and didn’t look at Lance, returning to the book he was reading on his phone. Lance pouted as he got off the couch and wrapped himself with one of the blankets. He made his way to the bedroom where Keith was now the one underneath the blankets. Lance let his blanket fall to floor and slowly joined Keith in the bed, wrapping his arms around his torso as Keith continued scrolling through his phone.

“I’m sorry…”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am… you were just really cute when you got all mother hen on us and I got carried away. I’m sorry, Keith.”

Lance nuzzled the back of Keith’s neck then planted a single kiss before pulling Keith closer to him. Keith didn’t say anything as his eyes were glued on his phone screen. Lance wanted to cry. He didn’t know if Keith really was mad at him or if he just didn’t feel like talking about it right now. Lance wasn’t sure how much time had passed until Keith set his phone down and placed his hands over Lance’s.

“Make up for being an ass and I’ll accept your apology.”

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 goes up tomorrow where Lance follows through with his promise ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
